gleefandomcom-20200222-history
David-Kurt Relationship
Dave-Kurt Relationship, also known as Kurtofsky, Karomel, Kurve, Kave and Durt, is the relationship between Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky. Overview Karofsky is a high school bully who loves to torment openly gay student, Kurt Hummel. But things change when Kurt confronts Karofsky in the episode Never Been Kissed. Season 1 Mostly consists of Kurt being bullied by Dave and his friend Azimio. However, most of Azimio and Dave's bullying does not deal with Kurt directly, they pick more on Finn in the first season. In Mattress, Dave defaces the Glee yearbook photo in the Thunderclap, drawing on all members (except for Brittany and Mike). On Kurt, he draws breasts and what appears to be either a dress, a pair of panties and/or a vagina on his lower body. The first instance of bullying Kurt specifically takes place in Theatricality when Kurt and Tina are walking the halls in their GaGa outfits. Azimio pushes Kurt into the lockers and Dave pushes Tina into Kurt. Kurt yells after the duo, specifically Dave, asking "Excuse me, but were you dropped on your head?!" Dave turns around with Azimio, asking, "What was that?" to which Kurt responds, bravely, "I think you heard me." He then goes on to admonish Dave, saying that it was okay for them to push him (Kurt) around, but "don't throw around a girl". Azimio responds that they couldn't tell the difference lately, in reference to Kurt's silver dress. Dave mocks Kurt, saying "you dress all freaky and then you go around and rub it into people's faces". He adds "I don't want to look at it all day. It's weird. Makes my eyes tired." Kurt reasons that what Tina and he are doing isn't different than what Dave and Azimio do by wearing their football uniforms-- that they're expressing themselves and they have every right to do so. Azimio responds that Kurt shouldn't be shocked then when his fist expresses itself on Kurt's face-- threatening him with violence. As Dave and Azimio leave, Kurt yells after them, saying that they don't want to miss their appointment at Super Cuts. Azimio tells him to watch his mouth, angrily, while Dave replies more articulately-- "You know what, fancy? You don't need an appointment at Super Cuts. They loooove walk-ins." As Azimio and Dave leave, Kurt looks a little taken aback by the response, but says nothing further. After the KISS performance, Dave and Azimio catch Kurt and Tina in the hallway. They back them up against a wall, Dave saying that they "warned" the duo and Azimio adding that the "GaGas gotta go". Kurt is later seen gluing rhinestones back onto his shoes, with no bruises on his hands/arms or face/neck (however this doesn't mean he wasn't physically injured). He asks Finn if he could ask Azimio and Karofsky to find a way to harass him that doesn't involve damaging his Lady GaGa outfit, which combined with Azimio's statement against the outfit, suggests Kurt's clothing suffered most of the damage. Near the end of the episode Azimio pushes Kurt against the wall with Dave by his side. Kurt (while crying) then tells them if they want to hit him or beat him up, they can go ahead because he Kurt will never change. Azimio says he will do just that and offers Dave the first hit. Finn appears to rescue Kurt and Azimio mocks his outfit. Finn says he won't let anyone lay a hand on Kurt and Dave replies that he's pretty sure they can take Finn and Kurt in a fight. The rest of the Glee club appears and Azimio mocks them and Finn calling them the "freak hive" and Finn the "queen freak". Dave intimates that next time, they'll bring some friends too, before leaving with Azimio. The threat has yet to be acted on, though. Season 2 In Never Been Kissed, Karofsky's bullying of Kurt increases. He pushes Kurt into the lockers while he is walking with Tina in the hallway before Glee club practice and then another time right afterwards. The second time, Kurt confronts him, yelling "What is your problem?" Karofsky turns around and asks, "Are you talking back to me?" and then threatens Kurt with violence, asking him if he "wants a piece of the Fury" which he then explains is his name for his fist. Kurt mocks him for this, saying "with creativity like that you could easily become assistant manager at a rendering plant". Karofsky doesn't understand the diss, but tells Kurt if he finds out what Kurt said to him was bad that "the Fury is going to find you" and slams into the locker again b efore departing. After visiting Dalton, Kurt gets tired of Dave's bullying and emboldened by Blaine's encouragement, chases him into the locker room to confront him after Dave slaps his phone from his hands and shoves him into a locker while passing in the hallway. Kurt yells at Dave, who gets extremely defensive and evasive when Kurt demands to know what his problem is. When Kurt asks what he's so scared of, Dave responds snidely, "Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" to which Kurt responds, exasperated, "Oh right, every straight guy's nightmare-- that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you!" He then goes on to tell Dave he's not his type, calling him "hamhock", Dave then suddenly stops what he's doing and angrily ask "That right?". Kurt, continuing his rant says "I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're 30." Dave looks visibly upset/distressed and/or angry at this and tells Kurt not to push him further, holding his fist up to the other boy's face. Kurt tells him to go ahead and hit him, Dave warns him a second time. Kurt yells at Dave that "you can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you" and Dave screams at Kurt to "get out of my face"-- fist now uncurled and pointing to the door. Kurt then tells Dave that he is just a scared little boy who can't handle how "extraordinarily ordinary" he is. Dave suddenly grabs Kurt's face with both hands on his cheeks and unexpectedly kisses him. Dave then releases Kurt, looking at him for a moment-- Kurt is too shocked to move or speak. Dave then leans in to kiss Kurt again-- not holding him at all this time-- and Kurt pushes him away forcefully. Dave looks visibly upset, hits the locker with both hands (possibly swearing as he does so) and leaves the locker room sniffing, presumably near tears. Kurt reveals (to Blaine) that Dave was 'his first kiss that counted' In Substitute Kurt and Mercedes have lunch together, Kurt trying to set Mercedes up on a date because he believes she is jealous of his new friendship with Blaine. Dave appears at the very moment Kurt is saying "Mercedes, trust me-- love is just around the corner" and says "'Sup homo?" to Kurt in greeting. When he's got Kurt's attention, Dave winks at him. Later on in the episode, he confronts Kurt in front of his locker and asks if Kurt told anyone else about the kiss-- phrasing it like Kurt kissed him instead of the other way around. He appears to be a bit ashamed when he asks this, looking to the floor, voice becoming quieter. When Kurt corrects him, saying "You kissed me, Karofsky.", Dave shushes him, looking up and down the hall. Kurt reassures him, saying that he knows how hard what Dave's going through is and thus he hasn't told anyone else about the kiss. Dave then tells him to keep it that way or he will kill him. Dave waits a moment to make sure he's been heard and then walks away, leaving a terrified Kurt in his wake. In Furt when Kurt is about to go to class while planning his father and Carole Hummel's wedding. He takes a wedding cake topper from his locker and closes it, upon which he finds Dave standing behind him again, staring. Dave doesn't say anything and Kurt responds to this odd behavior by telling him "I don't want you near me." Dave raises his eyebrows at this before placing a finger on Kurt's chest and drawing it downward. He then grabs the wedding cake topper, asking Kurt, "Can I have this?" When Kurt doesn't respond, Karofsky says "Thanks." and walks away, putting it into his pocket as he goes. Later, when Kurt is trying to teach Finn and Burt to dance, Dave walks past the room and mocks them, distressing Kurt. Burt asks Kurt about it and with pressure from Finn, Kurt gives Burt Karofsky's name and admits to the bullying. With more pressure from Burt, Kurt finally admits Dave threatened him. Burt goes after Dave and presses him up to a wall with an arm against his throat. Finn and Kurt pull Burt off Dave, who leaves the scene immediately. The next day, Burt and Kurt have a meeting with Dave and his father, Paul Karofsky, in acting principal Sue Sylvester's office. Dave tries to claim he did nothing, but Burt tells Paul that Dave threatened to kill his son. Sue asks Kurt if this is true, to which he nods. Dave insists he did no such thing, and Kurt clarifies, "That's what he said. He said he'd kill me if I told anyone." When Sue asks what it is that Kurt could tell anyone about Dave, Kurt looks at Dave, who looks back with a desperate expression. Kurt responds finally, saying, "Just that he's been picking on me."-- effectively covering up the kiss instead of outing Dave in front of his father. When Dave still insists Kurt is lying, his father takes the Hummels' side, noting that Dave was having a lot of problems lately-- including failing grades when he used to get As and Bs, acting out and talking back. He asks Dave why Kurt would make such a story up and Dave responds with "Maybe he likes me?" in jest. Paul gives Dave an odd look. As a result of the meeting, Dave is expelled by Sue. After the wedding, Sue explains to Burt and Carole that the school board has overturned her decision and that Dave will return because they have no real proof of Dave bullying Kurt. Concerned for Kurt's safety, Burt and Carole give Kurt the option to transfer to Dalton Academy, utilizing the savings they were going to use for their honeymoon. In Special Education , Karofsky casts a nervous/guilty glance towards Azimio , but remains unusually silent, when Puck threatens him for forcing Kurt to leave and calls Kurt "My Boy" in the football locker room while recruiting for new members for the Glee Club. Karofsky says "Glee Club is definitely not cool" He, Azimo and the other jocks in the locker room then rough up Puck, but Karofsky is not with the jocks who lock him in a Porta-Pottie for 24 hours. . Quotes Category:Dave Karofsky Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Kiss Category:Relationships Category:Max Adler Category:Chris Colfer Category:Never Been Kissed Category:McKinley High School Students Category:McKinley High Football Team Members Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:Gallery: Kurt Hummel Category:Images of Kurt Hummel Category:LGBT Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Male relationships Category:Sexuality Category:One-sided relationships Category:One-sided conflicts Category:Relationships because of a kiss